Oneshots of Childhood Sweethearts
by YaoiYuriLover929
Summary: So, this will be a series of one-shots revolving around Axel/Saix, Lea/Isa. I hope you will enjoy this! Please let me know of any suggestions or ideas you may have for new chapters! Rated M for sexual content
1. All Fun and No Work

One evening in The Castle That Never Was, Saïx was sitting at the desk in his room. He was absentmindedly looking through mission reports for recent missions by all the other members of the organization. Meanwhile, Axel was lying on the bed across the room, leaning back against the pillows as he played a Zelda game on his Nintendo Switch. After he was done battling against one of the boss monsters, he shut the game off and set the switch aside. He then laid down on the pillows with his hands behind his head. "Saïx, I'm bored." He complained.

"I thought you had that game to keep you entertained." His lover replied in his usual monotone voice. Everyone in the organization knew that Axel and Saïx had been dating before they became Nobodies, but many thought that time had long since been over… with the exception of a couple other members. Demyx, for example, had found out about their relationship soon after he joined and tried to flirt with Axel, causing Saïx to get annoyed and punch him. After he found out, he abandoned his pursuit of Axel and went for Xigbar, who he'd been with ever since, much to Xemnas's disapproval. Roxas had found out after accidently walking into Axel's room late one night, only to find them in bed together. Roxas then told Xion, but they were both convinced to keep quiet afterwards by Axel.

It was silent in the room until Axel spoke up. "It's fun and all, but I'd much rather be spending my time doing… other things." He smirked.

At hearing that familiar mischievous tone, Saïx let out a deep sigh and didn't even bother turning his chair around to reply. "I know where you're going with this, and the answer is no. I have too much work to do. You're lucky I even allowed you in here while I'm working."

Axel pouted, seemingly been defeated, but… well, everyone knows Axel never gave up that easily. He smirked and stood up, walking over to the desk where Saïx sat and started rubbing his shoulders. "Aw, lighten up, Isa."

"You know I hate it when you call me that."

"You only say you hate it because we both know you're actually weak to it." Axel let out a low chuckle as he leaned down, wrapping his arms around Saïx's neck and placing his chin on his shoulder. He lightly bit into Saïx's earlobe, lightly running his tongue against the silver piercing there, causing Saïx to shiver involuntarily, which in turn drew another chuckle out of Axel. "Axel, stop it." He tried to order, but his request sounded weak. "I really need to get these reports done, or Xemnas is going to be riding my ass about it."

Axel frowned and stood up. "I hope you mean that figuratively."

Saïx rolled his eyes at Axel's unfounded jealousy. "Of course, I mean that figuratively, you idiot. Now, let me work." There was silence in the room once again as Axel thought about his next course of action. He ran through a couple different scenarios silently in his head while still standing right behind Saïx, and then smirked when he made up his mind. He got down on the floor and quietly crawled forward as he squeezed himself underneath the desk in front of Saïx. Saïx glanced down and frowned at Axel as he started rubbing his lower leg from his position under the desk. " _What_ are you doing?" He asked sharply.

"Keeping myself entertained." Axel replied simply with that same smirk on his face as his emerald eyes gleamed with obvious naughtiness.

"Axel, I swear, I will kick you out of here." Saïx growled, trying to sound in control, but he had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning slightly when he felt Axel's hot touch travel up his leg. Being linked to the moon and night also meant that Saïx was more accustomed to the cold and often kept his room cooler than every other room in the castle. So, feeling Axel's touch was always like having a fire placed against his skin, even though his clothes, which seemed fitting considering Axel's affiliation with flame. His head gently leaned back against his office chair and he gripped the armrests tightly, trying his best to _not_ let Axel's touch turn him on. "Axel…" He growled warningly.

Axel glanced up at Saïx, but didn't say anything as his hands simply continued touching his legs through the leather of his pants. He knew that as much as Saïx didn't want to admit it, he had already given in to Axel's treatments, or else he would have been kicked in the stomach by now. His hands travelled further up Saïx's legs until they reached his groin and he felt Saïx's already semi-hard cock through the zipper, which made Axel smirk in victory and he couldn't help but give a smartass comment. "I knew you wanted me, too."

Saïx let out an aggravated huff and replied, "Shut up and suck me off already."

Axel laughed. "Oh, I will, but… I think I'm going to take my time with you today. After all, you've been holding me back for too long." He slowly undid Saïx's belt and unzipped his pants to free his cock before he stuck his tongue out and dragged it up the length of Saïx's member excruciatingly slowly.

One of Saïx's hands left the armrest and was placed on Axel's head as he gripped his hair. He tried to make Axel take his cock in his mouth, but Axel just smirked and refused, continuing to simply use his tongue. After a minute or so of that, Saïx got frustrated and gripped his cock in his free hand and pressed the tip to Axel's lips forcefully. "Stop teasing and suck my cock like I know you want to." He growled as he gripped Axel's hair harder, causing the redhead to let out a pleasured hiss through clenched teeth. Axel then did what his lover said and took his cock in as much as he could and sucked on it hungrily. "Fuck yes, just like that."

A few seconds went by with Axel sucking off Saïx under the desk until there was a sudden and _very_ unwelcome knock on the door. "Saïx?" They both heard Xigbar's voice ask. "Are you in there?"

Saïx didn't respond at first, just covering his mouth and letting out a few pleasured pants until another knock came at the door, and he shouted, "Goddammit! I heard you the first time!"

"Then I'm coming in." Xigbar said and walked in as Saïx quickly pulled his chair forward to cover his lower half under the desk while also forcefully pulling Axel's mouth off him. "Saïx, Xemnas needs those reports, but his mightiness couldn't be bothered to come himself, so he sent me."

"I'm working on them." Saïx growled. He was aggravated because not only was he was being hounded by Xigbar to finish them, but also the fact that he'd interrupted his time with Axel. He saw Xigbar simply lean back against the wall next to the door, and he growled. "Is there something else?"

"No. I'll just wait for you to finish them here. Xemnas is in a bitchy mood today, and I can't go back to him without those reports." Xigbar said as he chewed on a piece of gum in his mouth, which he then blew into a bubble, seemingly just to aggravate Saïx further.

Axel, too, was also really upset about this unwanted turn of events and just wanted to tell Xigbar off, but he knew he couldn't let the other Nobody know he was there. Although… in this new position under the desk he was even closer to Saïx and he got a new idea. He leaned forward and took Saïx back into his mouth before he could protest, and he heard Saïx let out a startled but pleasured moan before it was masked with a cough.

"Well?" Xigbar asked, seemingly completely unaware of what was going on.

"I told you I'm working on them." Saïx tried to discreetly move Axel away with his legs, but the redhead refused to stop his treatment. "I can't…" He stopped himself and bit his bottom lip hard to stop any noises before continuing, "Work with you hovering over there though."

Xigbar shrugged. "Well, I can't leave until you give me those reports, so… looks like you'll have to."

Axel glared at where Xigbar was, even though he couldn't see him from under the desk and started sucking on Saïx's cock harder, wanting him to react and hopefully drive Xigbar away.

In reaction to that sudden hard suck on his already throbbing cock, Saïx let out another moan, but this one couldn't be covered up with a cough. Xigbar suddenly made a weird face and slowly stood up straight. "Um… am I interrupting something?"

Saïx wanted to scream in frustration, but all that came out was a faint reply as he sunk into his chair. "Y-Yes…"

"Right." Xigbar slowly started backing out of the room. "You know what? I can wait on those reports until you're done with them." He left the room, but the only sound he heard before closing the door was Saïx's low moan of ecstasy as he orgasmed.

After Saïx came down from his high, he moved the chair back away from the desk and Axel crawled out from underneath. "You know he is never going to let us live that down, Axel."

"Who cares? He should've known better." Axel shrugged, then sat up on top of the desk and sprawled out over it, on top of the reports. "Why don't we try and piss Xemnas off further by having sex on top of his precious reports?" He asked as he rubbed his hard cock through his pants.

Saïx's answer to that was pinning Axel's wrists onto the desk and climbing on top before kissing the breath out of him.

KH – KH

Hey-o! I have been in such an Axel/Saïx and Lea/Isa mood lately that I just had to write something about them! This is going to be the first of a series of one-shots revolving around these two, some of the others I've already started!

See you soon!


	2. The Name of My Worst Enemy

Late one night, while most of Twilight Town was asleep, the light was still on in one of the little apartments on the terrace. Inside the room where the light remained on, two warm bodies were entangled in a lover's embrace on their bed. One of them was leaning over his partner as he panted in ecstasy while thrusting in and out. Said partner laid there under him, moaning, as their legs were wrapped around his waist and their hands gripped the headboard of the bed, which lightly tapped against the wall with each thrust. "Fuck!" The man's partner growled out as their hands left the headboard and their fingernails lightly dug into their lover's well-toned biceps.

The blue-haired man leaned down and pressed their bodies together completely as he continued thrusting his hips. The pace was slow and steady, much different from the hard and fast paced way the two of them usually made love, but it was still intensely gratifying for both of them. They both had wanted to take their time tonight, since neither had anything to do tomorrow, so that's exactly what they were doing. Besides, the slow buildup to the eventual release made the end that much more mind-blowing. He then felt his partner grind up against him with a moan, in a plea to go a little faster, and he obliged, moving in and out at a slightly faster rate. "Mmm!" He moaned as he gave an open-mouthed kiss on his lover's collarbone.

"Oh God!" His partner cried out in pleasure. "Saïx!"

Suddenly, everything stopped. The moans, the tapping of the headboard, the movement; everything.

The blue-haired man moved away as he slid out of his lover and just rolled over with his back to him.

Lea sat up on the bed and looked at his partner in confusion. "Isa? Why did you stop?"

"…" Silence.

"What did I do?" He then heard the faintest muttering sound, and he got closer. "What?"

"You called me Saïx!" Isa said, not looking back.

"I did?" He then realized it himself. "Oh, fuck, I did…"

It had only been a few months since Xemnas's death, and with the help of Sora and Riku, the remaining members of the Organization had actually managed to become whole again. After he'd gotten free of Xemnas's control, Isa had changed his name back, and Lea had done the same. The two of them had then moved into this apartment in Twilight Town together after reconciling their relationship, which had been torn apart because of Xemnas. Afterwards, he told everyone that he never wanted to hear the name "Saïx" again, as it brought up memories of a past he wanted to bury. So, being called that by Lea while they were having sex was like taking a direct blow to the gut.

"Isa, I am so, so sorry." Lea apologized. "I didn't mean to call you that. It just slipped out."

"…" More silence.

"Well, say _something_!" Lea cried, and Isa turned his head to look at Lea, and he was shocked when he saw the tears in Isa's greenish-blue eyes, and some rolling down his face. "Isa…" Lea frowned and hurriedly gathered Isa in his arms, pulling him into a hug. "Please don't cry. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to call you that. I'm an idiot, and a jerk." He pulled back a bit and pointed at his face. "Go on, punch me. I deserve it."

"No." Isa said and buried his face into Lea's neck. "I'm not going to punch you. The reason I hate being called that is…" He lifted his head up and looked directly into Lea's emerald eyes, and placed his hand against Lea's cheek. "It reminds me of… all the horrible things I did to you, and said to you. Everything I've done to you while using that… damn name." He sobbed quietly. "I hurt you."

"Isa, no." Lea gripped Isa's shoulders firmly, but gently, and had him look at him. "What you did was not your fault. We've had this conversation before. It was _my_ fault. You were silently crying out for help, and I ignored it, pretending to be the victim. I was pretending that you were the one who abandoned me, when really, it was the other way around. It was my fault that… that _thing_ possessed you!" Lea hissed out the word "thing" as if it were poison on his lips, and even refused to say his name. He then pulled Isa back into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, really." He felt Isa's arms wrap around him as he held him back, and they stayed that way for a minute or so before moving away, albeit reluctantly.

Isa then gave a small, soft smile before leaning in and kissing Lea gently, which he responded to almost immediately. "I forgive you." He whispered against Lea's lips before kissing him again. They continued trading kisses until Isa pushed Lea back onto the bed underneath him, and he smirked. "Weren't we in the middle of something just a couple minutes ago?"

Lea smirked back and relaxed against the mattress, holding his hands up over his head. "Yes, I believe we were." He heard Isa chuckle before he lifted Lea's legs a bit and got in between them, sliding his semi-hard cock back into him without any preparation, since he was still loosened up from before. "Fuck." Lea cursed in pleasure as he gripped Isa's shoulders and his cock started to harden again, too.

This time, Isa went at it with vigor and started slamming into Lea hard, but still somewhat slowly. "Lea…" Isa sighed as he looked down at him and bit into his neck, just enough to leave a mark, to let the entire world know that Lea was his. He continued slamming into him as their bodies grinded together, adding friction to Lea's member, which made it twitch.

After a few minutes of hard thrusts and moans and cries of pleasure from both of them, Lea cried out, "Isa! I'm gonna-" He didn't even finish before Isa's fingers wrapped themselves around his member and stroked it in time with his thrusts as his thumb gently rubbed the head of it, getting it slippery with precum. "Oh fuck! Yes! _**Isa!**_ " He loudly shouted his lover's name as he came hard into his hand, not even caring if they woke their neighbors, or the whole neighborhood, for that matter. His back was arched off the bed as his hands clenched the sheets beneath him.

Isa always loved watching Lea cum, though he'd never admit it out loud, because it was so hot to watch. Because of that – and from Lea's walls clamping down around him – he came, too, deep inside Lea as his whole body shook. "Lea." He moaned out after he was done before collapsing on top of him, panting to try and get his breath back as he felt Lea wrap his arms around him and hold him there.

The two of them simply laid there, holding each other, for a couple minutes before Lea sat up, forcing Isa to get up also. "Isa… there's something I've been wanting to give you, but I couldn't find the right time. This, however, feels like the right time."

"What is it?" Isa watched as Lea dove to the other side of the bed and dug around underneath the nightstand until he found what he was looking for and brought it up, cupping it in his hands in a way so Isa couldn't see what it was.

"Close your eyes." Lea said, and Isa did as he was told before he felt Lea take his hand and slip something onto his ring finger, and he immediately wanted to open his eyes, but forcefully resisted the urge. "Okay, you can open them now."

Isa slowly opened his eyes and immediately looked down at his right hand, and what he saw on his ring finger… was a ring. It was silver with tiny embedded diamonds all around it on both top and bottom row. In between the two rows was hollow, but they were held together by tiny strips of gold. He just stared at the ring in awe and surprise for a while until he finally lifted his head to look at Lea, who was smiling brightly at him. "Lea… are you…?"

Lea laughed and rubbed the back of his neck somewhat sheepishly, "Yeah, I know I'm not the most romantic guy, but I figured I'd try to be at least a little romantic for this occasion." He frowned and added, "If you're going to say no, though, just take it off and give it back to me, and I'll return it."

"No." Isa quickly said as he held his right hand up and covered it with his left one in an almost defensive way. "I mean, I don't… want to give it back." He glanced at the ring again, then smiled at Lea. "My answer is yes."

"It is?" Lea asked, surprised, but obviously happy.

"Yes." Isa wrapped his arms around Lea's neck and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Lea! I know I don't say it as often as I should, but I do, and I want to marry you!"

Lea positively beamed as he hugged Isa back. "I love you, too, Isa! I love you so much, I always have!" He kissed Isa passionately before pulling back and smiling. "Merry Christmas, Isa!"

Isa glanced at the clock, which read 12:36 AM, and he chuckled, looking back at Lea, pressing their foreheads together gently. "Merry Christmas, Lea." They shared another passionate kiss as a gentle snowfall began outside the window, the first snowfall of the season, on Christmas morning.

––

Hey-o everyone! So, with Christmas coming up, I wanted to add a bit of Christmas cheer to this story! It didn't start out as a Christmas idea, I can tell you that, but I think it added just the touch that it needed to make this story perfect!

Happy Holidays, everyone!


End file.
